1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle of a rotisserie, more particularly one that can be easily removed from, and connected to, a rotary element of the rotisserie.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional barbecue oven has a support frame 10, a platform 11 disposed on top of the support frame 10, and a rotisserie positioned on the platform 11. The platform 11 includes a left smooth area 12 for the users to process and cut foods thereon, a middle roasting area 13 for roasting foods with, and a right cooking area 14 next to the roasting area 13 for heating foods with. The rotisserie consists of a frame 15 securely disposed next to a rear edge of the roasting area 13, a rotary support 16, and a handle 18; the rotary support 16 has forks 17 at two ends thereof for fixing foods to be roasted to the support 16; the frame 15 is formed with two opposing gaps 151; two ends of the rotary support 16 can be passed into the gaps 151 so that the rotary support 16 can be turned on the frame 15. The handle 18 is detachably joined to a right tail end of the rotary support 16 for operating the support 16 with.
The handle 18 is removed from the support 16 so that it will not become an obstacle when the users are cooking foods on the cooking area 14.
Referring to FIG. 6, the handle 18 has a metallic tube 181 fitted therein, which is formed with screw threads on an inner side, while the tail end of the support 16 is formed with screw threads 161 on an outer side; thus, the handle 18 can be joined to the support 16 by means of screwing the metallic tube 181 around the threaded tail end of the support 16, and can be removed from the support 16 when it is turned relative to the support 16 in the loosening direction.
However, the above rotisserie is found to have disadvantages as followings:
1. The users have to turn the rotary support frequently on the course of using the barbecue oven therefore they have to make the handle connected to, and then separate from, the rotary support 16 frequently. Consequently, the installation and removal of the handle 18 causes the user relatively much labor and time because the user have to hold the rotary support 16, and the handle 18 with her left and right hands respectively while she is screwing the handle 18 off the support 16.
2. The user might get burned when she is trying to make the rotary support 16 stay still to screw the handle 18 off the support 16 because she has to hold the rotary support with one hand, and because the rotary support is very hot on the course of roasting meat with the rotisserie.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a handle to a rotisserie, which can be easily removed from, and connected to, a rotary support of the rotisserie.
The rotary support has an annular trench at a tail end while the handle has a middle hole at a first section, and several through holes extending from the outer side to communicate with the middle hole. Beads are each movably fitted in one of the through holes of the handle, and a spring-biased tube is passed around the handle so as to force the beads to project into the middle hole with an inner side of a first section of the tube. The tube has an annular slope on an inner side of an end portion, which is next to the first section thereof. The rotary support is closely inserted into the middle hole with the beads engaging the annular trench to prevent the handle from separating from the rotary support. When the tube is slid so that the annular slope thereof faces the beads, the beads are allowed to move out of the annular trench, and in turns, the handle can be separated from the support.